


[芝诺光]多玛凉芋甜粉

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: 是群里的作业，之所以标题这么羞耻是因为……开始没说要用这玩意写文！！芝诺斯x光战♂，日常琐碎ooc预警，这个题目真的要命我不知道怎么写（）ps：我知道凉粉不是用山芋做的，反正也是不存在的食物……嗯……都是我编的





	[芝诺光]多玛凉芋甜粉

艾欧泽亚时间下午六点，天边夕阳摇摇欲坠，橙红的光勉强照亮昏暗的屋内。房门被推开一道缝隙，一阵急促而轻巧的脚步落在地板上，直奔着房内宽大的双人床而去。  
“汪！”  
个头娇小的柴犬前爪搭在床边，毛茸茸的尾巴摇来摇去，床上乱七八糟滚成一团的被子下伸出一只强健有力的手，似乎是想把扰人睡觉的小家伙给赶走。柴犬以为他是在逗弄自己，对着那只手扑来扑去，直到将手的主人惹得有些烦了，带点惩戒意味地拍了柴犬的小脑袋一下。被打懵了的柴犬发出委屈的呜咽声，只见被子下又伸出一只手，‘啪！’地拍了一下刚刚打到柴犬的手，又探过去温柔地摸了摸柴犬的头顶。

“你为了一只狗打我？嗯？”  
男人慵懒低沉的声音在耳边响起，因为贴得极近的关系，他说话时带起的轻微气流吹过光之战士的耳畔。光之战士的耳朵很怕痒，他下意识地偏过头，却被腰间那双手禁锢住，芝诺斯当然知道他在躲什么，于是恶趣味地凑在光之战士耳边吹了口气。  
“......芝诺斯！”  
光之战士的声音带着笑意，他抬手想捂住自己的耳朵，却被芝诺斯抓住双手，身材高大的男人的怀抱可以将光之战士完全包裹住，两人贴得很近，几乎能听到彼此的心跳声。芝诺斯翻身将光之战士压在身下，青年人在这方面的精力实在是过于旺盛了，光之战士可不想真的像小道传闻中说的那样一整天都下不了床，他连忙将芝诺斯推开一点，道：“别再来了...你都不累的吗？”  
芝诺斯俯视着身下的光之战士，他金色的长发垂落在光之战士脸颊两侧，一旁的夕阳照在帝国皇子的金发上，透出一种和他本人截然相反的柔和感。然而他说的话将这片刻的宁静驱赶得一干二净：“与其担心我，不如多想想你自己能不能受得了吧。再来几次我都不会累的。”   
这家伙一脸正经的说什么话呢......  
但是光之战士不得不承认他说的没错，考虑到自己动一动就仿佛会发出吱呀声的腰，光之战士决定离开这张软绵绵的、引人沉溺的床。芝诺斯却来了兴致，不大愿意放过他，按着光之战士亲吻起来。光之战士，连忙道：“我饿了，芝诺斯，该吃饭了。”  
闻言芝诺斯动作顿了顿，他松开光之战士，翻身仰面躺在床上，被子遮过他的腰间，芝诺斯结实的上身裸露在外，毫不收敛地展示着自己身体的魅力。他一只手臂横在眼前，兴致缺缺地道：“你去吃吧，我不饿。”  
光之战士穿衣服穿到一半，闻言皱起了眉，道：“又不吃饭？就靠打营养针？你两天没吃饭了。”  
“营养针可比吃饭效果好得多。”芝诺斯翻了个身，看起来十分不想继续这个话题。光之战士此前也没少因此说过他，此时也不再多说，耸了耸肩，弯腰抱起豆豆柴出门去了。

但是当芝诺斯打了两个月新型营养针之后，觉得他越来越不对劲的光之战士终于在某天硬拉着芝诺斯坐在一桌子美味佳肴面前，亲手夹了一筷子芝诺斯从前最爱吃的菜塞进他嘴里，只见芝诺斯脸上僵了僵，非常机械地嚼了两口，然后——干脆利落地吐了。  
在光之战士‘我就说不吃饭不行’‘早听我的多好’以及芝诺斯‘好烦’‘想砍人’的氛围之中，见过大风大浪的医生面不改色，非常镇定地公布了诊断结果：

——芝诺斯殿下因为过于依赖营养针，太久没吃食物，患上厌食症了。

虽然已经被诊断为厌食症，但是患者本人却觉得没什么问题，甚至还不悔改想继续打营养针。两个各执己见的人谁也说服不了对方，已经僵持了好几天了。光之战士劝说无果，再看着芝诺斯那副无所谓的模样，心里也有点生气了，一整天没吃东西，躺在客房的床上窝成一团。  
“你知道帝国为了研发这种营养剂投入了多少经费吗？”芝诺斯坐在床边，第一次感到这么头痛，他完全不知道光之战士为什么会因为这种事情和他闹别扭。“它的营养价值绝对比普通的食物要丰富，也不会给我的身体带来副作用。如果你愿意，你也可以试着使用一下。”  
光之战士一动不动，仍然背对着芝诺斯，一声也不吭。他不理解为什么芝诺斯并不觉得过于依赖营养针患上厌食症是副作用，而且如果有一天芝诺斯因为某些原因暂时没法使用这种营养剂，他还有着厌食症，到时候该怎么办？  
其实这个问题他们先前就已经讨论过了，芝诺斯当时是怎么回答的来着？因为他是帝国的皇太子，所以不需要考虑这些？这家伙是不是太天真了啊！

“......光？”  
芝诺斯见光之战士一点反应也没有，以为对方睡着了，他单手撑在床上，俯身靠近光之战士。只见光之战士猛地一扭头，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，那眼神中的意思很明显了，你不吃饭我也不吃。  
金发的男人因为靠的太近，被不轻不重地踢了一脚，他只得勉勉强强地坐在床的边缘。芝诺斯越发感到头疼了，他还没向谁服过软，如果是因为这样的小事......  
“好吧，我会听医生的话试着治疗的。”芝诺斯不大情愿地道，“晚饭准备好了，去吃饭吧。”  
说完芝诺斯又看了一眼在被子里缩成一团的光之战士，起身出门去了。房间里静了五秒钟，光之战士猛地掀了被子坐起身，嘴角还沾着饼皮的碎屑，他望着房门的方向愣了一会，又扭头和怀里的豆豆柴对视，柴犬那双黑豆一样的眼睛亮晶晶的望着光之战士，倒映出光之战士呆愣的表情。  
“这...这就同意了？我还藏了三个饼没吃呢。”光之战士喃喃道，“你爸爸怎么突然这么好说话了？”  
柴犬歪了歪头，并不能理解主人在说些什么，只是将尾巴摇得更欢快了。

第二天午饭时分。  
芝诺斯捂着嘴，冲着光之战士摆了摆手，示意自己实在是吃不下任何东西。光之战士手里举着的勺子顿在空中，他发愁地皱起眉，将勺子里的汤塞进自己口中。番茄汤的味道着实鲜美，番茄的酸甜和牛肉的香气混合在一起，炖得烂熟的牛肉入口即化。这明明是非常能勾起人食欲的一道美味，芝诺斯却难以下咽。  
即使是医生为他列出的口味清淡，分量较小的食物，芝诺斯也都接受不了。光之战士看着那个向来骄傲强大的男人对着自己手里的汤匙左躲右闪，想笑的同时也越来越担心芝诺斯的状况。

现在芝诺斯的口味刁钻到帝国皇室的厨师都不知道做些什么好，跑来悄悄地请光之战士去问芝诺斯想吃些什么。可这家伙现在见到食物就反胃，光之战士也不忍心看他难受的样子，只好跑来找外援。  
“让厌食症患者都能够接受的食物啊.....”烹饪师行会的林格萨斯思考了片刻，“试试清淡一些的羊奶麦粥怎么样？那温暖的麦香味，怎么会有人拒绝得了呢？”  
很不幸，芝诺斯不大喜欢奶制品，而且羊奶麦粥对他来讲可能有些太甜了。光之战士摇了摇头表示否定，这已经是他心里第23个被打叉的食谱了。  
“你可是金德莱烹饪大赛上取得过满分的大厨啊！如果你实在没有想法，那我恐怕也帮不了你什么。”林格萨斯遗憾地道。光之战士闻言沮丧地用笔杆敲起了自己的脑袋，头发也被揉得乱七八糟。芝诺斯的口味和他所熟识的各种菜肴都有点微妙的差别，着实难住了这位厨艺高超的光之烹调师。

“哎呀，这是谁在苦恼啊？”清朗的男声打断了光之战士的思路，来人的影子投在桌上，能看到他脑袋上一对毛茸茸的耳朵快速地抖动了两下。光之战士惊讶地回头看去，居然是外出修行中的玛夏喵......是在上届金德莱烹饪大赛中以一分之差输给光之战士的赫·玛夏！  
猫魅似乎是听到消息专门赶来找光之战士的，今天他没有穿自己常穿的那件厨师制服，而是穿着便服。不知道是不是修行的过程磨练了他的心性，这家伙和先前那副高傲的样子比起来变得可爱多了。玛夏甩了甩尾巴，道：“为什么不创造一道符合你要求的新的菜肴呢？你这家伙好歹也是能赢过我的厨师，不要因为做不出菜摆出这幅愁眉苦脸的样子啊！”  
创造一道新菜倒是个好想法，可是菜肴的研发可不是那么容易的。光之战士没有什么好的想法，简单地同玛夏说明了情况，向他投去求助的目光。  
玛夏摸着下巴想了半天，突然‘啊’了一声，他坐直了身子，兴致勃勃地道：“我曾经在修行中路过一个多玛村庄，他们那里的人都很擅长烹饪，做菜的时候大多就地取材，虽然简朴但是非常美味！东方有一种叫做芋头的食材，有很多种做法，我觉得有一种很不错，你要试试吗？”  
现在也想不到什么好办法了，光之战士点点头同意了。他们到海都市场搬了一筐芋头，玛夏还买了一小把特价的绿宝石豆，三个人在烹调师行会研究了一晚上，第二天光之战士顶着两个黑眼圈，哈欠连天地被芝诺斯夺命连环CALL叫回了黄金港帝国大使馆。

“你去做什么了？”芝诺斯皱眉看着明显精神不济的光之战士，这家伙什么话都没说就跑去罗敏萨，甚至晚上都不知道是在哪里，和谁过的夜。而且光之战士身上带着一股奇怪的味道，像泥土的腥气，又像是烟火味......芝诺斯完全不知道他去做了什么。  
我是不是把他惯坏了？芝诺斯有点不快地想着。  
然而光之战士实在是困倦极了，他进门后豆豆柴兴奋地绕着他的脚边乱转，迷糊间听到芝诺斯好像在同自己讲话，可惜他的脑袋已经转不过弯来，甚至不能理解芝诺斯说了什么。他下意识地凑上前，双手捧着芝诺斯的脸，带着安抚意味地亲了亲芝诺斯的侧脸，而后摇摇晃晃地飘进房间里，一头扎进柔软的大床里睡昏过去了。  
芝诺斯因为这突如其来的亲吻有些晃神，回过神来的时候他的嘴角带着一抹淡淡的笑意。  
好吧......原谅你了。  
这么想着，芝诺斯轻轻地推门进去给光之战士拉好被子，又擦掉对方脸上不知道哪里蹭到的灰，动作极轻地离开了房间。他关上房门，忽然觉得脸颊有些发痒，芝诺斯伸手摸了一下，指尖沾到了一根淡金色的毛发，这个长度和颜色，他很清楚这不属于自己，也不属于光之战士，很像是猫魅族的毛发......  
我真是把他惯坏了。芝诺斯面无表情地想着，立刻推门进屋并且将豆豆柴关在了门外。  
只听屋内传出光之战士断断续续的声音：  
“......芝诺斯？别闹我...我好困啊......”  
“你...你怎么了？怎么突然......！”  
“我在外面没有猫......什么猫毛......你误会了...”  
“放、放开！我要睡唔.....”

柴犬扒着门‘汪汪’叫了两声，没有得到主人的回应，只好合着屋内模糊的声音委屈地哼哼唧唧起来。

于是因为某些不可说的原因，光之战士在两天之后才再次联系到赫·玛夏询问有关新菜式的问题。玛夏有些沮丧地告诉他，这道菜似乎还是不大完美，口感和口味上也许都需要再进一步研究。可是光之战士暂时不敢再跑去烹饪师行会了，他颈边被芝诺斯咬出的印子还隐隐作痛，这家伙突然吃起醋来还真是让人受不了。玛夏把基础做法和初步研究出的配方发送给光之战士，让他自己在家里试着做一做。  
考虑到芝诺斯的厌食症还比较严重，烹饪师们的初步设想是做一道本身口味十分清淡，靠汤汁来提味的菜。玛夏在那个村庄中学到了一种叫做‘凉粉’的东西的制作方法，原料是豆类或山芋，它本身是没什么味道的，由浇上的汤汁来决定它是甜还是咸。  
玛夏把新采购的新鲜食材也寄了过来，数十个饱满的芋头堆在竹藤筐中，光之战士倒了一点醋在手上，这才伸手去碰那些芋头。他先挑出外形匀称的芋头，把它拿在手中掂量几下，又仔细看了看它们的表皮，确认没有腐坏的部分。玛夏和林格萨斯挑选的食材都是上品，芋头切开后，切口处可见是粉质的，说明它的口感会比较好。光之战士麻利地将山芋去皮切块，放在一旁备用。

“这么早就开始准备午饭了？”厨房门口传来芝诺斯的声音，“这一筐是什么？”  
“这是山芋......别碰！那上面都是土！”光之战士手里还抓着去皮刀，看见芝诺斯伸手直接去碰筐中脏兮兮的山芋，他手一滑，削下去厚厚一片山芋。闻言芝诺斯收回手，转而拿起一旁一个已经削好的山芋，薯类表面滑腻的手感让他感到有些新奇，多摸了几下。光之战士无语地看着芝诺斯像个小孩子一样把玩一块芋头，等了片刻，他问道：“你觉不觉得哪里你的手不太对？”  
芝诺斯有些疑惑地看着他，又看看自己的手，才发现不知何时他的手心已经开始不正常地泛红发痒了。  
“山芋的黏液会让你的手过敏的......”光之战士叹了口气，他拉着芝诺斯的两只手在醋水中泡了泡，仔细地揉搓着芝诺斯的手。芝诺斯一言不发地任由他摆弄，当光之战士出声询问他感觉好一些了没有，他才漫不经心地随口应了一声。虽然被光之战士轰出了厨房，他的眼睛却一直没从光之战士身上移开过。  
因为这样穿着围裙在厨房里忙碌的光之战士是他在过去的日子里所不常见的，又或者说，是他没有关注到的。毕竟比起在这一方小小的厨房里研究一块奇怪的薯类，他更希望自己能和自己的挚友在可以大展拳脚的宽阔空间尽情战斗。芝诺斯很清楚这个能和他并肩站在最顶端的男人有着多么强大的力量，艾欧泽亚的英雄，蛮神的终结者，和这样的人为伴，单是想想就令人兴奋得发颤。  
但是现在看到光之战士在厨房摆弄着食材的样子，芝诺斯心里就多了一种温热的情感，这和战斗时的快乐不同，却和它同样使人愉悦。热度自胸口慢慢传达到全身，芝诺斯甚至一动不动，就只想靠在门边看着光之战士忙东忙西。方窗中透出的阳光落在案板上，时间仿佛都放缓了一般，刀刃与菜板相碰时的响声回荡在两人耳中。

光之战士十分专注地忙于手头的事情，没发现芝诺斯什么时候来到了自己身后，当宽阔的胸膛贴上自己的后背时，光之战士吓得手一抖，将手中一小袋粉末尽数倒进了搅拌碗里。  
“你怎么突然抱上来啊，吓到我了。”光之战士嘟囔道，“我还在研究这是什么东西呢，也不知道是不是玛夏不小心掉在筐里的......这下都混在盆里了！”  
芝诺斯才不管那些，蹭了蹭光之战士的颈窝，双手环在对方腰间。光之战士也拿他没办法，只得破罐子破摔地将碗里的粉末加水搅拌均匀，又拖着身上的人形大挂件艰难地把碗放进蒸笼，等待成品。  
“先说好，不管做出来是什么味道的东西你都要尝尝。”光之战士一边调兑汤水一边小声说道，“要不是你吓到我，我也不会把那粉末倒进碗里。”  
芝诺斯耸了耸肩，反正他现在有厌食症，光之战士不会真的逼迫他吃东西的。光之战士当然知道芝诺斯在打什么算盘，却又实在喜欢他这幅‘你就是拿我没办法’的骄傲模样。所谓被偏爱者向来有恃无恐，大约就是这样吧。  
智能定时的炉灶发出滴滴的提示音，设定的时间已经到了，光之战士拍拍身上的大块头，芝诺斯这才不情愿地松开光之战士。光戴上隔热手套，将碗放进准备好的凉水中，等它完全冷却，就将碗内的东西扣在瓷盘上，看起来像是一块半透明果冻的东西在盘子中央抖了几下，造型十分圆润可爱。光之战士将调好的褐色汤汁均匀浇在那块果冻上，又摆了一朵刻好的白萝卜花上去，这道简单的菜肴就完成了（或者说是甜品更合适？）  
光之战士盯着这东西端详了片刻，觉得它看起来倒是不难吃，于是用勺子切了一小块下来，递到芝诺斯嘴边。  
光之战士：“来，张嘴——应该还挺好吃的。”  
芝诺斯：“我不想吃，拿远点......唔。”  
光之战士趁着他说话的工夫把勺子塞进芝诺斯的嘴里，只见帝国皇太子的表情变得无比僵硬，光之战士怕自己笑出声来，连忙转身去再找了一把勺子，挖了一块放进自己口中。然后光之战士也僵硬地顿在原地，屋内陷入一片尴尬的沉寂。

哇，这——！！  
光之战士心里瞬间炸开了无数陨石烟花。  
这也太好吃了吧！这入口即化的凉粉！！  
冷却后的凉粉口感清凉爽滑，没有给唇舌带来任何的负担，而且一瞬间就滑进了口中，寡淡无味的凉粉使得甜汁的味道也被冲淡了许多。舌尖上那一点清甜感受是因为汤汁中添加了薄荷汁液，新鲜的植物气息让人仿佛置身绿意盎然的薄荷园，爽滑的口感则让人想起东方蜿蜒流淌的涓涓小溪，清澈见底，无比透彻。  
咳，似乎想得有点太夸张了。光之战士小幅度晃了晃脑袋，强迫自己回到现实，他想起芝诺斯也吃了一口，连忙去看对方的反应。只见芝诺斯疑惑地同光之战士对视，似乎也惊奇于自己没有再吐出口中的食物。  
“我们来采访一下这位幸运的试吃者！”光之战士一下子高兴起来，随手卷起一本杂志当做话筒，“时隔多日，终于能吃下东西的感觉如何？”

“他怎么说的？”玛夏饶有兴趣地问道。  
“他什么也没说。”光之战士笑着道，“然后一边看着我一边慢慢地吃完了那一小份加了绿宝石豆粉的凉粉。今天医生终于确认他的厌食症治好了，我也算是放心了。”  
林格萨斯为他们倒了两杯柠檬水，也坐在桌边，将一张有着配图的纸铺在桌上，上面画着的正是光之战士做给芝诺斯吃的那种凉粉。林格萨斯把笔放在光之战士面前，示意他在纸张上空着的菜名处写点什么。光之战士咬着笔杆思考片刻，写了几个字上去。  
“咳。”  
光之战士还没来得及开口，就被一声熟悉的轻咳打断了思路。他这才意识到天色已晚，芝诺斯等不到人，直接找上门来了。他连忙同玛夏和林格萨斯道别，和芝诺斯一同消失在以太的闪光之中。  
玛夏收回视线，他看到纸上新添的字迹整齐而认真，写的是一个看起来中规中矩的菜名——多玛凉芋甜粉。  
也许对众人来讲这只是一道新鲜的、来自东方的小菜，但是对于某些人来说，小小的盘子里装着的，是一份关于爱的故事。


End file.
